


The Past, The Present and The Future as Well

by bela013



Series: Child Flame [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre see it all, but not in her flames, for a smart woman don't always need magic to see it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past, The Present and The Future as Well

Being the maid appointed to tend for the maester needs had its perks. Not only did I had his extensive library at my disposal, but I also had the maester himself for my questions and doubts: and of course, the task of cleaning after a man such as Cressen was an easy one. All of this because I choose to tell the truth when I reached Storms's End.  
The other maids were afraid of me, the foreigner witch who didn't sleep a wink at night, and the men dared not to approach me after I nearly knifed one that decided to "take a bite of my non Westerosi fruit" or whatever it was that he really said. The castellan intervened when he saw all this, but since I was a dutiful worker, he gave me a chance to stay and not disturb the others, he asked me what I could do, of the things I knew, and I told him all, all but the most important part, the one that said I was no maid, but a priestess who was here solely because of the youngest son of his lord. But he noticed nothing missing in my story, and I didn't protest when I was taken to the maester chambers, where he left me with a frail man, all but running away from my presence once I not his problem anymore.  
I was used to stared, be them lustful of fearful, men and women were all the same when it came to my blood colored hair and eyes. But this little man in front of me proved himself different then all others, for it was curiosity that swan in his eyes and tenderness that split me open a smile in his mouth.  
His voice was low, and his questions sensible, making it all too easy for me to tell him about my knowledge in medicinal plants and tales of how I was the young helper of the sole healer of my past home. All truth, the truth I kept to myself for so long, but felt good to share with him, for when my words reached his ears, it was like I could see those good memories all again, and the visage of the woman who was more of a mother to me that the one who pushed me out of her womb. It didn't sting or made me cry like, it did when sleep forced itself on me, but it made me remember who much I wanted to be like her, once a long time ago.  
With a bit of shame, I also admitted my lack of study in other fields, of how I could not read nor write. Once more, his smile lifts me up, saying that we shall study together from now on, and that in no time, I'll be as good as him with my letters.  
Cressen was a different sort of man, he was unique and yet, like any other when his protective streak was challenged. It was with a blessing that he saw me as an ally, for I feared for him if he was ever to be my enemy. I'd never hurt him, he's too precious to me, and to young Stannis for such, but he would try to vanquish me, and by doing so, he would only hurt himself. I'm still the red witch from Asshai, my ruby hidden in a chain by my waist, I can't die until I'm done, and he is all but a mortal man, and the only sure thing for a mortal man is death.  
Blessed be R'hllor for allowing me to reach our savior in such time, and not in many years to come, where I would be only one more woman, only lost and dangerous.


End file.
